His Signet Ring
by Starstreaker
Summary: [TWO-SHOT] Evie and Mal find out the significance of singet rings in Auradon. And maybe along the way, find something else. [COMPLETE]
1. His Signet Ring

**His Signet Ring**

Spring had just rolled in from a rather long winter in Auradon Prep. Everyone was out and about soaking up the sun and having a little fun before the term resumes.

That is with the exception of Doug and Evie who were busy reading on the material for the upcoming semester, on what they both deemed as their table. Where they they usually met up to study.

Doug looks up from his book for just a second, when he notices something different. "Is Mal wearing Prince Ben's signet ring?"

"Signet ring?" Evie's eyebrows are knitted as she look up from a Math equation she was solving.

"It's a ring with your family symbol on it. All royals have at least one each. A lot are copies of the originals." Doug explains.

And like a light bulb, Evie lights up and says, "Oh! Yeah it's Ben's. He gave it to her on the day of his coronation. I see her toying with it a lot. Usually whenever she draws. It's become a new really cute habit for her."

"Huh." Doug says a giddy smile forming on his face.

"What is it?" Evie asks.

"Do you believe in soulmates?" He says.

"Yes. What's the connection?" Evie says, eyebrows furrowed.

"There's an old legend that says that when you give someone your signet rings and its a perfect fit, it means you've found your soulmate. It'll be a perfect fit... On her hands from his, or vise versa if you will have it." He says.

"So the rings are enchanted?"

"Sort of. They are blest by fairy godmother."

"But I thought she doesn't use magic anymore."

"No. But twenty years ago, she blessed the first batch of the rings, as a gift to all the royal families and their most trusted servants-turned-allies. Genuine gold ones from the mines fro the royals and silver ones for their allies. The allies' bearing the seal of the family they served, to put in simpler words."

"And the copies?" She asks.

"They're still blessed in a way. Though they are copies, the magic in the rings are... peculiar. Difficult to understand. The magic from the original ones flows in the copies as well."

"Wow..." Evie says, having nothing else to say.

"Magic makes a lot of things complicated." They both agreed.

"Does your family have a signet ring? Your father was one of the dwarves right? Snow White's closest allies." She wonders out loud.

"Yeah." He takes out a chain from his shirt and places the ring between his fingers. "Here it is."

"That's beautiful..." She says taking a closer look at the ring. "Why don't you wear it on your hand? Doesn't it fit?" She looks at him.

"It does," he says, "But it doesn't really suit me."

"Sure it does." She says unhooking the necklace, removing the ring and placing it on his pinky finger. "See? Now you look like a dashing prince, too." She says to which he just smiles at.

* * *

The sun has finally set and Evie races to the dorm room she and Mal share.

She burst through the door and says, "Mal! Guess what I found out." Startling the gril who was sketching on her bed.

Evie makes Mall scoot over and tell her what she had learned from Doug that day.

* * *

The next morning, Ben and Mal were scheduled for a date by the Enchanted Lake.

Ben quickly notices that Mal was awfully quiet on this particular day. He asks he what's wrong and she answers, "Evie told me something interesting today."

"What was it about?" He asks taking a bit of his sandwich.

"The legend about the signet rings." Mal says. Ben's response was choking on his sandwich. Mal pats his back and gives him water before asking, "Is it true?"

"Is what true?" Ben says playing innocent.

"That if it fits on the someone else's hand... That person is your soulmate?" She says.

"Yeah..." He replies scratching the back of his neck.

Mal stars panicking,"So you knew ever since your coronation? You knew ever since that day that I'm-" Ben cuts her off. "My soulmate? Yes."

She was silenced and for a while, nothing could be heard except for the sound of the rushing water and them munching on strawberries. Until Mal says, "Ben?"

"Hmm?" He looks up staring into her eyes. "I'm not quite sure I believe in soulmates just yet, but I do know I wouldn't be able to bear it if I lose you." She says.

"That's all I needed to to hear, my princess." He says before capturing her lips with his.


	2. A Perfect Fit

**A Perfect Fit**

* * *

 **A/N: A lot of you requested a sequel and such so here it is! =D I thought I'd write another chappie of this since a lot of you requested for a sequel of some sort. And since a whole lot of you still followed this story even if I made sure to make it clear that this was a one-shot.**

 **PLEASE READ THE VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END**

* * *

Four years ago, Mal took off. Not even bothering to say goodbye, the anniversary of a disappearance always meant a down day for everyone, especially for four people.

The gloomy weather matched the mood of King Ben, Jay, Carlos and Evie. However, things were very different for Doug. He had something else up his sleeve to cheer up Evie.

"Evie? You wanna take a walk around the palace gardens?" He asks.

"Yeah... Sure." They rise from where they were seated and head to the gardens. Evie muttering a "catch you later" to Carlos and Jay.

The palace had become their unofficial home. Diplomats from all over the world stayed their, why couldn't they? In the words of King Ben: besides, the palace isn't exactly short of rooms — what with the royal family and the servants only staying there.

Doug takes Evie's hand in his. A small gesture that makes Evie crack a smile, but only for a moment. The memory of her best friend leaving was washing over her like a bucket of ice cold water.

They stroll around in the beautiful garden for a while before Doug motions for them to sit on the fountain. "I bet you didn't realize, but today's our 31st monthsary." He says taking a seat.

She cracks a smile before replying, "I remember. How could I forget?" She leans on his shoulder and they bask in the peaceful silence for a while. It was their thing, E and Doug's. Not that they didn't think they would last to a year... Monthsaries just held more appeal.

"Do you miss her?" Doug asks.

She shifts in her seat but remained her position on his shoulder. "A lot. She was the only one I could really talk to. Not that I couldn't talk to you or Jay or Carlos. It's just that it's different. She's my sister. Through all the scolding and punishments mom had for me or her mom had for her, we were at each other's side." She says. "Do _you_ miss her?"

Doug saw no point in lying, "I wasn't really that close to Mal."

She chuckles, "Oh right. I forget." The Lost Kids, as they re still called, were feared once they had arrived at Auradon Prep and Doug was no exception. Evie was the only one he was really close to after sharing Chemistry together. And after some time, Chemistry was no longer just a subject they just enjoyed and had together.

"But I do miss the way you smile, when she was still around." He says, looking down at her blue locks, "The way you were happier. And the way you'd get excited whenever she needed a dress for some occasion she had with Ben. And I've got to say, you can definitely feel her absence."

"But I think out of all of us..." Evie says lacing his hand with Doug's and lifting her head from his shoulder. "Ben is the one who misses her the most."

"Yeah... I never see him smile anymore. Only that fake one for show." He says thinking of his King.

"Yeah," was all Evie could reply.

"Are you nervous about graduation?" Doug asks fiddling with a tiny but bulky object in his pocket.

"Surprisingly, no. I'm quite excited." Evie says. "To be honest. After I graduate, Queen Belle has already appointed me a place as a designer here. And back at the academy, I've already been requested to teach Basic Chemistry at Auradon Prep."

"That's great, E." He says giving her a nervous smile. Evie notices his strange behavior, but brushes it off.

He flashes a smile before his eyes flash at something past Evie's shoulder. "Hey look at that." He says pointing.

Evie snaps her head to the direction he pointed. Meanwhile Doug was quickly taking out his signet ring out of his pocket. "What? I don't see anyth—" Evie cut off as she felt something cool slip on her right ring finger. "Doug, wha—?" Her eyes widen at the sight of the ring on her finger.

"Well would you look at that." He smiles at her, still holding her hand in his. "A perfect fit."

"Doug..." Evie was dumbfounded.

"Evie... We've been together for over two years now, and we've both accepted the fact that we love each other. But now I think it's time to accept the fact we are meant to be together. I know we are still too young to get married and we still have our whole lives ahead of us. But I think it's time for you to have that." He says looking at his... well _her_ signet ring now.

"Doug..." Evie says placing her free hand on her mouth. She still couldn't believe it. It was only recently she got used to the fact that Doug loves her. Now, he's giving her his ring! This is a big step for someone like Evie. Someone who hasn't really had that much people love and stick around for her.

"I love you. And even if I can't give you a castle, I can give you a home. I can't promise you a crown, but I can promise myself. I can't say your mom will ever approve of me, but I can I say I will love you. Even past the end of our days. Will you accept my ring?" He says very nervously.

"Yes of course!" She says embracing him.

"Oh Thank God." Doug breathes a sigh of relief and starts to word vomit. "Now I'm not saying we should get married right now. I'm hoping for—" Evie cuts him off by putting her hand on top of his.

"I know." She says giving him a smile reserved only for Doug.

"I love you, E."

"Love you, D."

* * *

All the while, King Ben had stumbled upon the two just as Doug had slipped his ring on Evie's ring finger.

He couldn't help but twist his own that he's kept on a chain around his neck. He has stopped wearing his old one, and instead requested for a new one similar to his old one. For appearances sake.

He couldn't bear to see his old signet ring on his little finger, remembering how well it fit on Mal's better. It was a reminder of the only girl that would ever own his heart. The only person that made him really _really_ happy.

 _Wherever in the world you are... I'll always love you._

* * *

 **A/N: So Mal's disappearance in this story is quite important... for anyone who wants to read a coming soon multichapter fic. But hold your horses everyone! It may take a few weeks before I'm able to get a chapter up because: a- I have exams coming up and b- I still have this one story that's on-going on Wattpad. It's a GMW fic focusing on Joshaya. If you're interested in reading it, it's called ' _As Time Passed By_ ' by _DragonSecretKeeper_**

 _For anyone interested on reading the multichapter fic, I'll post an author's note here when it's up. Thanks for reading! Leave a comment and let me know what you think._


End file.
